1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which performs wireless communication using an electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an individual identification technology which utilizes an electromagnetic wave for wireless communication has attracted attention. In particular, an individual identification technology that utilizes a semiconductor device using an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), which is also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip, an RF tag, a wireless tag, or an electronic tag, as a semiconductor device that communicates data by wireless communication has attracted attention. The individual identification technology that utilizes a semiconductor device using an RFID (hereinafter also referred to as a semiconductor device) has started to help production, management, or the like of an individual object and has developed for practical use toward application of personal authentication. The semiconductor device includes an antenna and an integrated circuit portion including a signal processing circuit provided with a memory circuit or the like.
In the semiconductor device, connection terminals at one end and the other end of the antenna need to be connected to the integrated circuit portion regardless of the shape of the antenna. Accordingly, the antenna is provided in accordance with the shape and size of the integrated circuit portion.
A plurality of integrated circuit portions can be obtained by forming minute integrated circuit portions from one substrate. Reference 1 discloses that a plurality of semiconductor chips can be obtained by forming a plurality of semiconductor chips with the size of 0.5 mm or less using a silicon wafer; thus, there are an economic advantage and an advantage of high yield (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-78991). Reference 1 also discloses that bending and concentric load of the semiconductor chip can be improved by forming the semiconductor chip with the size of 0.5 mm or less.